Destiny is Fate and Fate is a Fickle Thing
by minimerc
Summary: (Ch 7) That was what she wrote in her goodbye letter. She left him. Now she and Hotaru are back, with some extra "baggage," with a great evil following them. Will Heero ever forgive Ami or will his humanity rot away in darkeness. Sequel to Cots
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories and Rain Clouds

Destiny is Fate and Fate is a Fickle Thing: Chapter 1: Old Memories and Rain Clouds  
  
Me decided not to leave it all sad and stuff at the end of Children of the Stars. I want MORE angst! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Anyways I hope you like. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and/or it's characters. I do own the two new characters in the story and the story itself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat out in the in a tree as the rain drenched his body. Any normal person would feel the chills run down their spine as the water dripped down on them but then again Heero had never been considered normal. It was a rainy day just like this five years ago when Ami left. She had played him for a sucker, stealing his heart and making him seal away his emotions again.   
  
He was angry and sad. He always was when it rained but he would continue to sit in the storms, hoping that they might kill him but no such like. No one dared to bother him when it rained. It was the only time that Heero showed his humanity.........the horrible parts anyway. Whatever chance he had of being happy were dashed five years ago. His slender fingers formed a fist, crushing the wet piece of paper in his hand, trying to find comfort in it or just to let off some steam. It was her good-bye letter.  
  
His body shook violently with tears as it always had on days of rain. He almost fell out of the tree due to this. It didn't make any sense. She said she loved him as well. Was she just using him? Was she like everyone else that came into his pathetic life? He shook his head to this questions. He knew that Ami had not used him. She was different. Heero lifted his Prussian pools to look up at the sky, his tears and the rain mixing in together on his face. The salty taste of tears was always so bitter.  
  
************  
  
Two women and two children ran and ran. The women were beaten and bleeding, the rain stinging their wounds as they ran. They rounded the corner to come to face Quatre's large mansion. The dark haired woman sighed. They could take a rest there. They had allies in the large building.   
  
The two women climbed the stairs, the blue haired one hesitated slightly. She didn't want to be back here. She didn't want to see him again. She didn't want to see what she had made him. Her hands created a fist absentminded as they approached the door. Her dark haired companion seemed to sympathise with Ami. Hotaru looked down at the two children that hide behind her and Ami, giving them a small reassuring smile as she rang the doorbell.  
  
The door was opened by a man with blonde hair. His hair grew past his chin but his eyes and sweet face was unmistakable. The man goggled at the two women. "Miss Hotaru and Miss Ami! But how? What happened? Why are you here?" he blurted out, blushing a bit because of his rudeness.   
  
"We would happily tell you what you want to know if you would invite us out of the rain and get us a first aid kit, Quatre-san," Hotaru answered, smiling welcome at him. Ami smiled at the older man too.  
  
"Oh of course. Excuse me for my rudeness. Please come in and sit in the living room. I'll got get the first aid kit for you as well." the blonde man said before rushing off. The two women situated themselves in the living room, trying their best not to mess anything up and to make sure that the children do not mess anything up either.  
  
Five minutes later, Quatre returned to them with a large medical box, a few wash towels, and water in a basin. The two thanked him as they cleaned and bandaged their wounds. The Arab man finally spotted the two children that came with Ami and Hotaru. A little boy and a little girl figited on the floor trying to fight the urge to touch stuff. The young boy had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes whilst the small girl had light blue hair and sapphire-like eyes. (You couldn't exactly call the color sapphire) Then his eyes traveled to Ami and Hotaru, who were watching the children carefully.  
  
Before Quatre could put two and two together, the rest of the pilots walked into the room. All the chatting that they were doing prior came to a halt once they saw the two women and the two children. Duo's mouth opened but no words came out. Trowa stayed silent as usual but his eyes widened in shock. Wufei blinked a few times but then returned to his normal ways. Heero acted as if they weren't there. He didn't dare look Ami in the eye.  
  
"Ummm hello again." the senshi of death and destruction greeted nervously asfter looking at the other pilots' expressions. Silence fell over the adults again. The two kids turned to look at all the grown-ups and see why they were so quiet. It didn't seem to make sense to the small children so they went back to playing with each other.  
  
"Aoi, Kensuke, please wait outside for a moment." Ami told them and they knew not to disobey so they got up and left, "And please don't break anything." She turned to Quatre, "Could you close those doors please. Everything will be explained as we promised." He nodded and closed the doors.  
  
"Well first thing I have to say, hello again." Ami said with a sad smile on her face. "I didn't really expect to come back here again. Thanks a lot Quatre-san for you hospitality. I didn't really expect you to be that welcoming after we left so abruptly last time."  
  
"We didn't expect you to come back either." Duo stated.   
  
"Things happen and so we're back." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Things such as?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"War." Ami told monotously. "There was a war going on in our dimension for five years."  
  
"So you came here to run away?" Wufei question indignatly.   
  
Hotaru shook her head 'no'. "No. We came here because we have no where else to go. The war has destroyed our dimension. We are the only survivors."  
  
"Who are those kids?" Duo asked.  
  
"Aoi and Kensuke. Their faternal twins." Ami stated offhandedly.  
  
"Yeah but how did they survive when your friends couldn't?" the man of American descent continued to pester.  
  
"Because what kind of mother would I be if I let my children die?" The blue haired genius inquired. Her statement caused all the pilots to look at her in shock..........well all of them except Heero. "I need you to watch over them while we fight."   
  
"But what about their father? You left him to die?" Duo wouldn't stop asking questions!   
  
"Aoi and Kensuke's father is in your dimension, not ours. Therefore, he is still alive and well. Aren't you, Heero?" Ami turned the attention to the quiet man that was leaning against the wall. Duo and Trowa were in shock but Wufei and Quatre seemed to have gotten the gyst earlier of who the twin's father was. Heero just shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. The dark brown haired boy and his light blue hair sister looked in the doorway.   
  
Ami smiled sweetly at her kids, "You can come back in now. You have to meet everyone." The two 5 year olds scrambled to their mother's side, both trying to look 'grown up.'   
  
"I'm Mizuno Kensuke. It's nice to meet you." the little boy said, ruffling his already unruly hair out of a nervous habit.  
  
"Mizuno Aoi." The girl stated plainly, clearly not trusting any of the strange men in the room.  
  
Hotaru chuckled as the pilots were a little taken back by Aoi's introduction, "Aoi is a cute kid once she lets you get to know her. She doesn't really trust strangers. She's the little princess of ice due to her cold attitude and Kensuke is the prince of wisdom because he knows too much for his age."   
  
"Okaasan, Obaasan, you're not leaving us with them, are you?" Aoi questioned, casting a wary eye at the 4 pilots.   
  
"Only if they will allow me to, honey." Ami answered, patting her daughter's head before turning her attention to the men, "I would understand if you didn't help us though. I mean last time I came I was supposed to help you but you saved me instead. I already o-"  
  
"Miss Ami, why don't you let us fight by your side instead? I'm sure that we would be more u-" Quatre began.  
  
"You would only get in the way. Your powers as this dimension's protectors has nott been fully awakened yet." Hotaru told him, her eyes turning cold. "It approaches Ami-chan. We have to leave quickly before we lead it here."  
  
"What's 'it?'" the enigma inquired.  
  
"It's the being that destoryed our dimension. It has no name and can take any shape at anytime. It's sorta like Reilan was but it is not a spirit. It is not solid either. We have been calling it the Shifter for it shifts from one person to another." Hotaru began to explain.  
  
"Before you ask, we now know what it's after. It wants Reilan or rather her power so that is can gain its own form. The Shifter has destroyed 3 different planes looking for us. We don't want you involved." the senshi of ice finished. She turned to her two babies, kneeling down to look them in their eyes, "I also have a mission for you two but only if you're up to it."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I think that's a good place to stop. Alright I have your sequel. This chapter is dedicated to my dear (online) imooto, Mistress of Ice and Kaiya-san. ^-^ And also to the rest of my readers and reviewers. Thanks for the reviews in Children of the Stars. Alrightly then. Please review. Ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere I Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, their characters, "Somewhere I Belong." or Linkin Park. I own Aoi and Kensuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I also have a mission for you two but only if you're up to it." Ami told her twins.  
  
Of course Aoi's eyes widened with excitement. They finally weren't going to just do nothing. She could be of some use for once. Maybe her existence wasn't a mistake after all. "Mission accepted, okaasan!" the girl chirped happily at once.  
  
On the other hand, the other half of the twins wasn't all that thrilled. Kensuke knew that they wouldn't be involved in their mother's battle. He doubted anything he or his sister could do would be any use to his Mom and aunt. Of course that didn't mean that he didn't want to help out. He just nodded his head, giving his mother a calculating look.  
  
Ami looked so proud of her children. The blue haired genius reached behind her neck as if to unclasp a necklace or choker. Duo's mouth opened slightly when Ami took off the necklace that had been invisible.  
  
Quatre looked alarmed as he saw the crystal that hung from the now visible silver chain. That lovely crystal that looked almost as if it was a really Lily of the Valley, the one that Reilan was sealed in. "Miss Ami, don't do it. If you-"  
  
The woman smiled at the older blonde man, "Reilan cannot be released unless she is called upon from the crystal. When the crystal fused with my body, it imprisoned Reilan within it. The enemy recently extracted the crystal from my body a few months ago but luckily we escaped. That's how we know what the Shifter's objectives are."  
  
The princess of Mercury then turned to the little twins, "What I want you two to do it protect this crystal and make sure no one can get it. If worst comes to worst, smash it." Ami ordered them, both nodding in understanding, putting the crystal in Kensuke's hand.  
  
"But if you break the crystal, won't Reilan be free?" Trowa asked.  
  
"As long as one of the two counterparts that helped create the force concealing Reilan in it is still alive, she will still be imprisoned only she will be confined to the Tao dimension, were all lost souls and angry spirits go." the senshi of death and destruction explained.  
  
"And if they both die?" Wufei inquired.  
  
"We don't want to think about that right now. Besides, I believe Quatre-san can take care of himself pretty well." her body with ridged for a second as her eyes grew blank. "We don't have much time left." she whispered to Ami who nodded.   
  
"Aoi, be good, Kensuke watch your sister for me. And please you to, no fighting." the senshi of wisdom requested of her children. She then lowered her voice so only Hotaru could hear it, "Hotaru, can you fill them in about Kensuke's and Aoi's medical problems. I need to talk to Heero." Her best and (now) only friend nodded and Ami walked out of the room.  
  
************  
  
~(When this began)  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me~  
  
She traveled down the corridors of Quatre's mansion, not much had changed about it. That was to her advantage. That meant she would know where Heero was. She walked down the C-wing and turned left. The whole left side of the Hall on the second floor was Heero's part of the house if she remembered correctly.  
  
~(I was confused)  
  
And I'd let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind~  
  
His bedroom door stood ajar and she caught a glance of the Prussian eyed warrior typing furiously on his laptop. The room was very neat, everything had a special place and order so Heero could access it quickly if need be. She knocked on the door, opening it a little more, but Heero didn't seem to want acknowledge her presence. She let herself in anyway.  
  
~(Inside of me)  
  
When all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel~  
  
Heero didn't look up from his work. He refused to. He couldn't let HER see him like this. He had sensed her presence earlier and wiped his face dry of tears. She closed the door behind her, pulled up a seat, and sat down across from him. "You didn't seem too shocked to find out you had twins." she started conversationally. He ignored her and silence followed.  
  
~(Nothing to loose)  
  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own~  
  
Her heart ached. She was finally with Heero again but now he hated her. The blue haired woman balled her hands into fists, trying to fight the urge to cry.  
  
~I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
(Erase all the pain till its gone)~  
  
He shot her a cold death glare because of her sniffles, his eyes still a bit bloodshot. She froze. 'Has Heero been crying? No, no. I must be imagining things.'  
  
~I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong~  
  
The princess of Mercury stood, her back turned towards Heero, "You're probably wondering why I didn't let Aoi and Kensuke know that you were they father."  
  
"Because you're ashamed of me." the ex-perfect soldier answered monotonously.  
  
~And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face~  
  
Ami looked shocked, appalled, and hurt. She let a few tears trail down her face as her next words were barley a whisper, "You're wrong, Heero. I'm not ashamed, not at all of you or what we did. However, I am ashamed of how cowardly I am."  
  
~(I was confused)  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind~  
  
The ex-pilot of the Wing Zero looked up at the blue haired woman, his eyes full of surprise. He had not expected her to put herself down instead of him.  
  
~(So what am I)  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me~  
  
"You wonder why some people say you aren't human, Heero. It's because you seem to always overlook bits of humanity itself that makes everyone human. You're too negative." she told him, her voice still low, a bit of iciness in it.  
  
~(Nothing to loose)  
  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own~  
  
Her voice became stronger as she wipe away her tears, "I was trying to give you a choice. I ran away from you and the children are my responsibility. I'm giving you the choice I didn't have. You can choose to be Aoi and Kensuke's father or not."  
  
~I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
(Erase all the pain till its gone)~  
  
He didn't know what to say. 'Is she mad? Does she really think I'm capable of being a father to her children?' He thought to himself. He didn't know a single thing about being a father or to care for anyone that was unable to care for them self.  
  
~I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong~  
  
Besides he had no real father influence to look to for guidance. But something deep down within him wanted to have the stereotypical family. Why, he didn't know. He just didn't want to be left alone again.  
  
~I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today~  
  
He sat there, his eyes on the computer screen while Ami's eyes were on him as he pondered. She knew his old ways had been taking over his brain ever since she left but now with her back, he couldn't hold him emotionless façade.  
  
~I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)~  
  
His silence cut through her soul and pierced her heart. The room was an extremely tense atmosphere but what was she to expect. She was feeling a bit sick. Because of Heero's hate for her and because of the impending doom she knew would consume her.  
  
~I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong~  
  
Ami sifted her weight from one foot to another, feeling extremely anxious. She needed to leave but she also needed to stay and talk to Heero. "I'm giving you a choice Heero. You don't have to be Kensuke and Aoi's dad." she stopped for a minute. "But if you do refuse them then I've lost the Heero that I knew and you're just a heartless shell of what he was."  
  
~I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong~  
  
Silence engulfed the room again. Heero was too angry to say anything and Ami was depressed. They both did not look at each other. She had pissed Heero off with her comments, true as they may be. "Like you would know what heartless would be. You left me without even telling me to my face." Heero shot back, watching Ami's eyes become hard with anger.  
  
~I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong~  
  
"You don't have to decide now. I have to leave now." her voice became icy once more as she exited the room, leaving Heero to himself.  
  
************  
  
Its prey was near. It could almost smell them as if they were right next to him. The aura that was in this dimension reeked of Mercurian and Saturnian's power. The Shifter made its form lick its lips in anticipation as it drew nearer to the two princesses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well yay! That's done so now I can go on Vaca without thinking of you guys. I got you another chapter out so enjoy the read! Well just for some info, Mizuno Aoi is Blue of Water.(roughly translated) Reviews now:  
  
SailorKagome: Thanks a lot. I like cool things and you say my stories cool. Keep reviewing please.  
  
Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: I love justice! -.- I am in a Wufei/Amelia mood right now. Please excuse me. I just want ABSOLUTE JUSTICE!! ^^;;;;; Anyways thanks for the review.  
  
Dr.Cricket: I'm glad you like. I hope I keep going too. I dun wanna upset you nice people who review my stories!  
  
Kaiya-san: Hey again. I'm in a evil mood right now. I think its cause my happy muses went on Vaca...Oh well. It's nice to be sad once in a while. Thanks for the review. Trust me, I like a happy ending too. It's just that Ami-chan is a person who doesn't get the happy ending all the time. Neither is Hotaru-chan.  
  
Mistress of Ice1::is glomped:: My dear imooto, thanks for the review. I still think your writing is great too so don't put yourself down too much. Bittersweet chocolate is always good. ^-^ Well I have to go pack now. Ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


	3. Chapter 3: Nowhere to Run

**_Destiny is Fate and Fate is a Fickle Thing: Chapter 3: Nowhere To Run_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I DO own Aoi and Kensuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two women left the house. Neither dared to look back for if they did, they would be forced to stay. Ami's children watched them leave with sad eyes but neither cried. They both understood all too well what the situation was. Quatre walked over to the little ones, placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulders and steered them away from the doorway. The only one not there was Heero.

**_CRASH! _**The glass in the parlor shattered as two forms flew through it. The ex-pilots and children rushed to the room to find the two women barely landed on their feet, the younger one having to kneel to give her self support. "Shimatta!" Hotaru cursed, "We wasted too much time!" 

Apparently Ami and Hotaru were attacked from behind, not giving them enough time to transform. Their old wounds began to reopen leaving large red stains on their normal clothing. Both blue haired and raven haired women whipped out their henshi wands and chanted their own spells:__

_"MERCURY CRYSAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"_

_"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"_

Mercury and Saturn appeared before the group, both seeming pretty pissed off. Saturn's glaive appeared in her right hand while Mercury called forth a sword of ice in her left, both positioning themselves in a defensive stance. 

"What are you doing? Get the hell out of here!" Mercury ordered, her voice cold as ice as she didn't turn to look at the group. 

"Take care of the children for us. Whatever you do make sure that they are not harmed." Saturn added, looking over and softly smiling at the two children. The pilots did not need to be told twice before they rushed out the room. The two senshi mentally sighed before they became serious once again. They both charged out of the broken window at their enemy.

************

Heero heard the glass shatter and rushed down the stairs, his gun loaded and ready to fire. He saw the other pilots and the two kids run past him as another loud crash filled the room. Duo turned towards his perfect soldier friend, "Heero, we have to go now! The enemy is here." With that the braided man grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him the same way the others went. Little did they know that their were things lurking in the shadows following them.

The small group that consisted of five men and two five year olds stopped. Their escape route was blocked off by a youma. Or at least they hoped it was a youma otherwise it was a pretty _ugly_ human man. In fact it looked like what some people called the swamp thing as black goop dripped from its body, its face could not be seen within the muck that covered him. (or any other part of its body for that matter) The black stuff that dripped from his body burned through the marble floor making everybody realize that it was made out of acid.

The _thing_ raised its arm and pointed at the twins. Apparently he was a vegetable and wasn't about to speak but it recognized just who Aoi and Kensuke were. Four of the pilots surrounded the twins in order to protect them while Heero pointed his gun at the youma. He fired. The bullet lodged itself into the Muck monster's muck but then just melted. '_Just like I thought._' Heero confirmed to himself, '_It looks like we have no way to fight this thing, just run._'

Before Heero could put his plan into action, the youma attacked, spewing acid all over. It burned through walls and _would _have melted their flesh _if_ it had touched them. A golden barrier had protected them. The man of Arab descent's chanting stopped as he lowered his hand and shield, the pilots and kids pretty shocked at his feat. Quatre blinked a couple f times himself. "What just happened?" he asked and the others sweatdropped.

The youma was mesmerized by the nice golden glow as well so he had stopped his attack for a while. Now it came back to its senses and attacked again. Quatre's eyes glazed over as he started chanting as the shield appeared again.

A blast of ice shot past the group and imbedded itself into the monster. The ice began to spread and overtook the monster, freezing it completely. All eyes were now on Aoi, who had her finger pointed like a gun and was glowing an icy blue. Her eyes were lacking all emotion just like her daddy in the heat of battle. (A/N: Hee-san must be so proud!)

Well if it wasn't enough that the little girl had powers, the fact that they actually worked was a whole other story. A few minutes passed before the girl turned her gaze onto the pilots, "Well, are you waiting for it to thaw or are you going to slay it?"

"Slay? I have nev…" Duo began but Aoi's glare muted him. 'Boy, this girl has to be Heero's daughter.' he thought to himself as 5 gunshots rang through the air.

Heero had fired his gun at the enemy, his aim nearly exact each time he shot in the same spot. The ice shattered as well as the youma. They all fell silent for a while or at least until Duo thought it was necessary to get some answers by Kensuke was faster. 

"Do not waste your breathe Duo-san. Yes, my sister and I both acquired our mother's powers. We have had them since birth and have learned to control in them such a short time due to the circumstances of our childhood. Just because we are children does not mean that we can not defend ourselves. After all, we have survived thus far." the small Heero look-a-like stated before turning his gaze back to Quatre as if examining him.

"I guess we know who favors who." Wufei said, looking down at the two kids, whom were both looking at Quatre oddly. This made Duo remember something. 

"By the way Quatre, how did you make that shield?" the American questioned. 

The blond did something no one expected. He put his hand behind his head, giving them all a nervous smile, "I have no idea." Everyone fell over.

"You're kidding me, right?" Aoi inquired receiving a shake of the head from the Arab.

"But you were chanting ancient scriptures that were lost long ago in the war between the Alphas, Omegas, and Saturn and Mercury!" Kensuke exclaimed. The ex-pilots looked at him, "No ordinary human would be able to do that!"

"I guess your Okaasan didn't tell you much about us." Trowa guessed. The two kids shook their heads no. "We are the reincarnated Princes of the Alpha side."

"I'm guessing that my powers were resonating with Miss Ami's children." Quatre thought out loud to himself, "It could have also been the fact that we were in grave danger."

"But if it was because we were in great danger, why didn't the rest of us gain any powers?" Wufei questioned.

"Because as the future him said, he has had his powers since birth. We haven't." Heero told.

"Chooto chooto matte. You are the Princes of the Alphas. You are our Okaasan's old enemies and she's left us with you?!?!? She left us in enemy territory?!?!?!?!?!?!" Aoi exclaimed, sounding both shocked and hurt. 'Okaasan has abandoned us here. How could she?' she thought.

"Well I would hope that were still not enemies." Hotaru stated as she and Ami limped into the room, both looking tired but grinning. 

"Okaasan! Obaachan!" the two children chorused, rushing up to both of them.

"Did you-" Duo began.

Ami shook her head, "Iie. The shifter is still out there. We just managed to force him out of this dimension for a while. But he will return."

Hotaru looked around the damaged room, "I see you've been having fun as well."

"Apparently this shifter is after Aoi and Kensuke too. The youma that came after us recognized them." Trowa relayed. 

Before the two senshi could look worried about the situation, Kensuke and Aoi began to fire questions at them. "Okaasan, why did you leave us here with the enemy?"

"Why are you friends with the enemy?"

"Why are we even in _their _dimension? Isn't there another one we could have gone too?"

"How could he, an Alpha, chant ancient scripts of Mercury?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down please. I think you two take history too seriously. First off, the Gundam pilots are not our enemies anymore. That was thousands of years ago. Besides Hotaru and I were the wrong ones in that war. Second, we are friends with them because we saved their lives and they saved ours." Ami said.

"We're in _this _dimension because there is no other place to go. We have passed through all of the other dimensions already and now they all are destroyed. Besides, they are the only people we know from different dimensions. And your last question about Quatre, I have no clue. What about you Ami-chan?" the princess of Saturn turned the question over to Ami.

"I believe that when he held the Mercurian crystal, we made somewhat of a switch. I mean I know some chants of the Alphas myself that I did not know before five years ago. So it would only be natural that Quatre would learn some Mercurian." told the blue haired genius. 

Quatre left to get the first aid kit. "So now what? We can't go to sleep knowing that the shifter is out there and can attack at anytime. The blonde returned.

"How about we all take watch tonight. That way everyone will be able to get some kind of sleep." Quatre suggested as he began to dress Ami's wounds and Duo dressed Hotaru's. 

No one disagreed. 

"I'll take first watch." Trowa told and everyone else went off to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well sorry for the long wait. I have been a bad girl……bad minimerc bad. Anyways me is off punishment! Yay! Happy Birthday to my online imooto-chan, Mistress of Ice1! Umm Happy Birthday to anyone else too! Me drew a picture of the COTS Crew for the birthday people and just for those that want it. I am not picky. Url is: or just click here

 I am going to another Con and cosplaying. Now I'm some girl from some show I've never heard of until my friend asked me to cosplay as her. The show's called RahXephon. Pretty good actually. Just don't call it Eva. Well not on with the reviews!

Sharem: Thanks for the compliment. I try. I'm glad you like. 

SailorKagome: Another Wufei-er with JUSTICE! :: clears throat:: Anyways yeah I agree. There aren't many Ami-centered fics and I don't know why. I mean she is the most loved senshi in Japan and she is so cool. Well thanks for the review. P.S. Cosplaying as Kagome is hard with her short skirt. Now she's a senshi! Her skirt shrinks even more now.

Daima - Queen of the Gypsi's: Now that you stopped Wufei, someone else started! ^-^ Well I'm sorry about not writing soon. I hate when people do that but I do it too. I'm such a hypocrite! Yay! ^^;;;;; Anyways the next one you should do is the insane Quatre. :: drools:: insane-ness…..Quatre. Gomen. Thanks for reviewing.

Kaiya-san: Happy endings are for squares and I prefer being a girl that being a square. I guess I might try to write one but I believe it won't turn out happy. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing over and over again.

NickeyWhite2: I'm glad it was exciting. I was bored when I wrote it. I'm always bored so I don't know much about excitement. I know I made no sense what so ever. That's okay, I never do. Thanks for reviewing.

Dr.Cricket: Another update soon. ^^;;;; I will tell you now, I am a lazy bum. I can always try to update quickly but disaster may occur. I'm so happy you like it too. Thanks for reviewing.

Author's Note reviewing people:

Kaiya-san: So we meet again and again. I never tire of it though. Just means you like my story. Thanks for the support. I'm getting the next chapter out as soon as I can, I promise this time! 

Hidden Angel: Hey newcomer! Yayness! New reviewers! Don't cry. I'm not discontinuing my story. That's too much work and too much bad karma. Thanks for reviewing!

Nyneve: ::ducks for cover:: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know how that feels too. -.-I didn't mean to get punished. It's not like I asked for it. Ps. Cosplay is hard but fun. Too bad I usually have no idea on what to cosplay as. 

Pyro Kitty Cat: I hope he takes them it too otherwise I might just have to kill him. ^^;;;; Kidding…only kidding otherwise Nabi-chan would do worse than kill me. Well I hope I continue soon too cause I don't want crazy fan-people (can't say girls cause there are guys out their too) stalking me. Ja ne

~minimerc

Next Chapter!: The suspense is killing everyone. The tension in Quatre's 'house' is so palpable that you could cut through it with a knife. Heero and Ami are avoiding each other. Everyone notices it. A few more things are discovered about the pilots. Heero and _____ have a heart to heart?!?!? And one of the senshi didn't die after all?!?!?!? This and more in the next chapter of Destiny is Fate and Fate is a Fickle Thing: Chapter 4: Emotional Roller coaster.


	4. Chapter 4: Emotional Roller Coaster

Hiyas everyone, I'm back again. Is now listening to "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru also known as the Kingdom Hearts theme song. I feel good because Saturday I went to AnimeNext! That was great. I got to meet the creator of Outlaw Star and drew a picture for him. He said it was kawaii! ^-^ Is happy. I'm in the mood now to be nice so I won't make people suffer too much this chappie. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I do own Aoi and Kensuke and the evilish people. My friend, John M. owns all rights to the Vigilant for it is his computer game that he created.

__

Destiny is Fate and Fate is a Fickle Thing: Chapter 4: Emotional Roller Coaster

Everyone (except for Aoi and Kensuke) took hour shifts throughout the night. When three o'clock rolled around, Heero rose from his dreamless slumber to take his night shift. He walked down the stairs into the broken parlor, passing Wufei on his way in. Their eyes met and they nodded in understanding before the Chinese ex-pilot climbed the stairs to his chambers. The taciturn pilot situated himself on a part of the couch that was not covered with glass shards and pulled out his laptop, his slender fingers gliding across the keyboard with a grace one would not have guessed Heero possessed. 

Thirty minutes passes until he heard a noise. His movements stopped and his breathing slowed down. His hand found his trusty gun, pulling it out of his PJ pants' pocket, and aiming it at the parlor threshold. He clicked off the safety, "I know you're there. Come out now." 

A small figure emerged into the room, his eyes wide as he saw Heero's gun pointed at him in the moonlight. "It's only me Heero-san." Kensuke told his voice a little shaky.

He put the safety back on and stuffed his gun back into his pants, not to be seen until it was necessary. "Hn." he grunted.

Kensuke let out a sigh of relief before approaching the Perfect Soldier. "Heero-san, I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I stay up with you?" the little Heero clone question.

Heero grunted again as he returned to his laptop so Kensuke took that as a "do what you want" and sat down next to his father.

It was quiet for a while but silence never lasts too long with a five year old. "What are you doing, Heero-san?"

"Working." he stated simply.

"On what?" Kensuke pried.

"None of your business." Heero responded.

"Oh okay." the little boy said

Silence ruled again within the broken room. "Do you have any games on your laptop?"

He didn't answer. Heero was getting annoyed now.

"Oh okay." he paused again. "Heero-san?"

"Nani? (Means what)" the perfect soldier replied.

The five year old boy looked down at the floor, "Why don't you want to be my Otousan? (Means father)"

Heero's typing ceased. He saved his file and closed the program. He didn't really know what to say. He had never had a real father figure or any kind of figure to look to for advice. "How did you find out?"

"I overheard you and Okaasan (means mother) earlier today when everyone else was in this room. I had excused myself to go to the bathroom and I….I got lost. You may have thought that the door was closed but it wasn't." Kensuke told.

Heero mentally kicked himself. "Does your sister know?"

"Iie (means no). I could never bring myself to tell her such a thing." the young boy told before lifting his azure eyes from the ground to Heero's Prussian ones. "But why don't you want to be our Otousan? Did we do something wrong?"

'_Kuso _(means damn)_, it's so hard to look into this kid's eyes. He looks so innocent…just like that little girl._*' the grown man inwardly sighed. "Its not you or your sister so don't blame yourselves. It is something between me and your Okaasan. You shouldn't worry about it. You're too young to have to worry." the man of Japanese descent told solemnly. He opened a new program on his laptop, picked it up and placed it on the young boy's lap. Ami's son looked at him quizzically. "You asked if I had games on my laptop. I assumed you wanted to play some." the perfect soldier responded.   
Kensuke's eyes lit up. "You have 'The Vigilant'! But I thought that that game was only from our dimension."

"It is. One of your Okaasan's friends left it here." he told to excited boy. 

Kensuke indulged himself within the game in seconds as Heero sat back and watched. '_I might apologize to Duo for almost killing him for putting that game on my laptop._' Heero thought as a scarce smile _almost_ appeared on his face.

Before long Quatre came to relieve him of his duties. The blonde Arab smiled once he walked in at the sight but did not say a word. He could tell that Heero was still a bit indecisive about his children and did not want to make it worse like Duo would have. Kensuke handed Heero back his notebook computer, "Arigato Heero-san. I hope I was not too much of a bother to you." 

"Hn."

"Koban wa (means good night), Heero-san, Quatre-san." and the little boy stifled a yawn as he shuffled out of the room.

"Goodnight, Kensuke." Quatre called after him. "I'll take over now Heero. You should get some sleep." 

"Hn." but nodded to show he agreed. Too much was happening today and it looked as if it were going to start to rain. He walked out of the room and back to his room to another uneventful sleep.

************ 

She lay wide awake in her room. The rain pitter pattered on her window sill slowly. She never did like the rain. No offence to the Ami or Michiru's element but bad things always seems to happen when it rained. It's as if Mother Nature knows tragedy is bound to strikes or God was crying for his children. She could not go back to sleep. Death haunted her dreams and nightmares. The goddess of death sat up and glanced out her window at the moon. Her eyes glazed over. "The moon's beauty has been drenched in blood. Its light is suffocated by the red curtain of liquid."

Someone was going to die in this ordeal. Hotaru had a feeling it was someone she knew very well too. The thought of it made her wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in her own sweat and tears. 

"I have to protect everyone. I'm the only one that knows death approaches for one of us. I have to take it on as my sworn duty to protect everyone!" she vowed, her hand clenched in a fist across her heart. She scrunched her eyes shut, '_For the people that existed in the other dimensions that were destroyed._' The senshi of death and destruction brushed away her tears quickly. It was no time to cry. Just time for revenge. She would make the Shifter play for his crimes. There was no doubt about that.

************

Later that morning, everyone rose at their desired times. Nothing was too formal about the day. Everyone was on edge and it defiantly showed. Their jumpiness at the slightest thing was a dead giveaway.

Ami walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Heero left. No one made a comment on Heero's absent. It was like that all day. If one would walk in, the other would leave without saying a word. For the most part they stayed on different sides of Quatre's manor. 

"Some friends, ne Kensuke?" Aoi commented to her older twin brother about Ami and Heero. Kensuke just shrugged and went back to reading his book. The little girl frowned. "Kensuke, you are useless." she told him and then left the room, muttering about how useless her brother truly was. 

__

CRASH! The glass in the living room shattered followed by a high pitched scream of terror. It was Aoi. Those in the house rushed out to rescue her. They all arrived in the living room in 10 seconds flat but Aoi was no where to be found, just a room filled with broken glass. 

"Crap!" Quatre whispered as they all looked around for the small girl but could not find her. The sound of hitting flesh caught everyone's attention. They all froze. Moments passed before it stopped then a figure began to approach them.

She stopped in front of the group, observing them as they observed her. Her aquatic colored hair waved in the breeze giving off an illusion of ocean waves as her dark blue eyes held knowledge, wisdom, and a little bit of mischief. Her choice in clothing did her slender figure justice as they modestly showed her curves as well as showed much class. On her face was a small smirk covered in teal lipstick and in her arms was Ami's little girl. 

"I think this belongs to you," the woman said as she passed Aoi to Ami, "Yare, yare (means sort of like oh dear) Ami-chan, I thought you were more responsible than that." 

"Anata!! (Means you)" the blue haired genius shouted out in shock, pointing at the older woman.

"Ami-chan, don't you know that it's rude to point?" the aqua haired woman teased causing Ami to blush while muttering she was sorry.

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru squealed with happiness as she glomped Michiru.

"Michi-baasan (Means Aunt Michiru)!" Kensuke shouted before joining Hotaru in her glomping of Michiru.

The pilots felt isolated from what was happening. Of course they all knew who this woman was but it was not of the same personal level as the two Sailor Senshi. They were nothing more than mere acquaintances.

*********

Everyone was seated within the newly constructed parlor. "So Michiru-san, it's great to see you alive and well but how did you survive? We all thought you were dead." Ami asked.

The older woman grimaced, "I never died. She wouldn't let me."

"You mean Haruka-san?" the blue haired genius inquired. The older woman nodded grimly. 

"Before you ask, no, the others did not survive." she stated leaving no room for questions.

"But how did you…."

"I am the controller of illusions after all. Once Haruka and Setsuna made me promise them I would stay alive, they left to avenge the others. They left me to run. They were killed shortly after I suppose because then it came after me. I suffered many deadly wounds but before it could deliver the final blow, my mirror began to glow. Its light engulfed everything. When the light died down, I found myself within my mirror and my "reflection" was outside, being 'killed.' After the Shifter left, I was released." she narrated to those that were listening.

"But that still doesn't explain how you got to this dimension. Pluto gave Hotaru-chan and me the only two time keys that she possessed. Without those keys, one-dimensional travel is impossible." Ami explained. 

"I got here because of you, Ami-chan. You and Quatre-kun to be exact. That is the reason that Haruka and Setsuna saved me. I am the only senshi that had two counterparts with awakened powers. You were not present when Serenity-hime disclosed our fates to us. The Ginzuishou said that you and Hotaru-chan would survive that battle, but you would die soon after at the Shifter's hands. That is when a plan was devised to send at least one of us senshi to you. I was the only candidate that had to survive."

"That still doesn't explain how you got here, Michiru-mama." Hotaru pointed out.

"I already said it was because of Ami-chan and Quatre-kun. Subconsciously they transported me here two years ago. I believe it was December 28th." the senshi of the sea told, her eyes looking towards the ceiling as she remembered.

"The day we had to take Quatre to the hospital." Wufei put in.

"The day that we had to get Okaasan help." the light hair girl added. 

The blue haired woman bit down lightly on her thumb, an old habit from her younger years, "So we all synced our energies together on instinct and it brought you here about 2 years ago, completely draining you, me, and Quatre-san, defying all of the laws and taboos of dimensional travel." 

"That seems to be the only explanation I can give you." Michiru told.

"Well it seems that we have been through a lot today. I say that we all just get something to eat and relax." Duo suggested.

************

A young sandy haired man rose from his nightmarish slumber. His sapphire eyes began to fill themselves with tears as they have for two years now. The last few years of his life had been hell. Not only did he watch all whom he knew and loved die but his whole dimension was destroyed as well. His sister had tried to save him but there was no way she could. She did from death but not from the empty and lonely feelings that were consuming his heart. Everyday his once bright azure eyes dimmed.

He would have been much happier with death than this unreal life he was living now. There was no purpose to his living but he couldn't end his suffering. He chuckled to himself as a wry smile crossed his features, 'Usagi would smack me up the side of my head if she heard such things. She didn't keep me alive just so I could go and kill myself.' 

Tsukino Shingo shook his head and wiped his tears away. 'I can't keep living in the past. Usagi said that she had some friends in this dimension but I have yet to meet them for 2 years. How long do I have to wait before I can get revenge? Where the hell are they?' 

The eighteen year old removed himself from his bed and readied himself for work. Hopefully the day of judgment for that nefarious bastard would be soon. Hopefully he would be able to fight this time instead of being the useless little brat he was before all of this happened. He pulled out a chain from within his shirt. On the chain hung his hope, the Ginzuishou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well sorry for the LONG wait but hey, what can I say, school sucks and is dominating my life….again. Well Some explanations are due now. 1) The little girl is the girl from Heero's past. The one with the dog named Mary aka Endless Waltz. 2) Shingo is here because I have a Shingo fetish. He's just so damn kawaii! ^-^ Besides I can do whatever I want, I'm the authoress! Submit to my power! BMWHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Okay anywoo I am very sorry for the wait but it's out now. You people should be grateful. I stayed up during the night to finish this and almost missed my mourning bus. Well now reviews:

Sniper1250, I really don't mean to not update. It's just a way of life for me. I've got Student Council, Animation Club, Fencing, AP History, just got done with the PSAT, and my regular classes. Not to mention my cosplays and my manga that I am creating. Crule and unusual is my muse, Kayra-chan, specialty. Thanks for the review though. Here's the chapter for ya.

Guiding Star, more new people. I loves new people. ^-^ Anyways I'm sorry about the suspense and killing. Honestly I'm only one step ahead of my readers in my stories. I dun even know what the ending is. So we are basically in the same boat. ::slaps wrist:: Bad minimerc! You should be more organized! You lazy bum. Well I have to get going now. Ja ne

~minimerc


	5. Chapter 5: Going Under

Well after reading my reviews, I decided to try and get this out before October is finished. So here is chapter. ^-^ Trust me, this may be a bit angst cause I just got the Evanescence CD and am listening to it while typing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I do own Aoi and Kensuke and if you want to use them, go ahead. Oh yeah I also own the Shifter dude.

__

Destiny is Fate and Fate is a Fickle Thing: Chapter 5: Going Under

His sopping wet sandy blonde hair clung to his skull as he ran to his job in the rain. "I hate the rain," he muttered before slipping and fall into someone. They both landed in the puddle of mud right behind the person. Shingo jumped up quickly, not looking at the person at all, and began to apologize profusely. 

"No it was my fault. I was not looking where I was going." a soft male voice told him. 

The young man raised his large sapphire eyes to meet the gaze of the person his knocked down. It was a man, not that much older than himself, he assumed, with semi-short light blond hair. His eyes shined with the same pacifistic gleam Usagi's did when she was alive. The youngest Tsukino was brought out of his thoughts by the man. "……….my fault that you were knocked into that puddle let me pay you back."

The 18 year old looked down at the other man's clothes. The other blonde's hair was caked with mud, the left side of his attire was completely ruined by the mud AND his clothes were those designer label too. 'Shit.' "Iie, iie. It was my entire fault. I was the one running. I'm kinda running late for work." Shingo told but the other man was not having it. 

The older man looked at him with an examining glance. Shingo understood why. He was already soaked by the rain and now his entire right side and back of his outfit were saturated with muck not to mention that his hair was clumped together with it. He was freezing. There was no way he could go to work like this! "Please let me pay you back. I'll talk to your employer. Where do you work?"

Tsukino Shingo was getting pretty annoyed right now. 'How come this guy keeps insisting it was his fault!' The young man wanted to scream at the man in front of him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all the man was trying to help him. And so he gave in. "Okay. Domo Arigato (means thank you). I work for the Winner Corporation."

The other man smiled, "Then that makes things much easier. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, the head of Winner Corp so I can just give you the day off."

************

Everyone was still home. They had sent Quatre out to buy food while the others manned to fort and Michiru disappeared. Now thinking about it, Ami didn't believe that is was such a good idea to send Quatre out into the world by himself. The door knob twisted and one of the large oak doors swung open. Everyone rushed to the door. In walked two blonds: one Quatre Winner, the other unknown as of yet. All of the pilots pulled out their weapons of choice. The man of Arab descent sweatdropped, "It's alright everyone, he's a friend."

With that the pilots put their weapons away, but did not disburse. "Who is he Quatre?" Trowa inquired.

Before Trowa's question was answered, Hotaru collapsed onto her knees, holding her body as if she were freezing, "He's here."

**__**

BOOM!!!

As the smoke and debris cleared, the shifter stepped into the room. "Ah I see everybody's back together again. How cute." it mocked from under its long, dark hood.

"Minna!" Ami shouted.

"Right." the pilots responded as they took the children and left the room. 

Shingo stood still. It couldn't be………"Kid, what the hell are you doing just standing there? Get you ass out of there!" the braided man yelled but it didn't seem to penetrate the sandy blonde's brain. "Damnit!" Duo cursed.

"It's okay Duo, I've got him," Quatre told his friend before turning around to drag Shingo out of the room.

"Oh you can leave so soon little boy. You have something I want as well. It is not as powerful as this girl's crystal but it will do." the thing said. Quatre looked confused taking in the words of the Shifter. 'Was he talking to me? What do I have besides my powers?'

"Not so fast Shifter, you are our dimension's enemy, not this one. Leave him out of it. **_Saturn Crystal Power, Make up!_**" Hotaru shouted in Duo's defense before becoming her powerful alter ego.

"**_Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!_**" the blue haired woman yelled transforming into Sailor Mercury. 

"Fools! I was not talking to the child of the Alpha. I was talking to the child of the Moon of the Omega dimension." the Shifter told.

Shingo clenched his fists. That is what that thing called him before he murdered his mother and father as well as his pink haired cousin. His blood was boiling now. "Shifter, you know I will be the one that will kill you." he declared in a low, threatening voice.

"You kill me? I think I may have damaged your brain the last time we met." the thing retorted. A tense silence rose into the air as the rest of the pilots returned to get Quatre.

"Child of the Moon? T-that's impossible. Usagi-chan was the only child of the Moon and she is dead." Mercury interrupted the silence.

"That is true. Usagi is dead thanks to him." the blond young man pointed at the figure in the black cloak which covered its entire body.

"Just who are you?" Quatre asked, looking over the boy.

"Tsukino Shingo, right?" the thing answered for the young man, ticking him off even more. 

"Shingo-kun! No, he's supposed to be dead. He's also supposed to be a normal earthling." the blue haired senshi blurted out.

"I was never normal but I guess compared to Usagi I was." he explained.  
"Well now that we've finished introductions, I want the crystal." the shape-shifter demanded.

"What?!?! Shingo, you have the Ginzuishou!" Saturn exclaimed. 

"Of course I have the crystal. It was my birthright after all." the sandy haired moon child stated before turning his attention back to his enemy, getting ready to fight.

"Aw the child of the moon wants to fight me. How cute. But I don't have time for a weakling like you so run off and hide somewhere." 

"Kiss my ass you bastard. All that is in the past now. I'm ready to fight you now." told Shingo, narrowing his eyes into a death glare pretty similar to Heero and Aoi's.

"No you aren't." Mercury scolded before turning to the light blonde haired man, "Quatre-san, get him out of here." 

"I don't think so." declared the evil thing before sending a powerful attack at Quatre, aiming for his heart. It would have killed Quatre if it had hit him but the new blond jumped in front of him. "No!" he shouted before the room was engulfed by bright light. 

When the light dimmed, the boy was still standing and glowing transparent silver. The oddest thing was that he was still alive.

"I see. You have grown in age, wisdom, and power since our last meeting. I guess I'll just…" the thing spoke with a smug tone to it before it felt something prick its body. It seemed to look down to find a small ice shard imbedded into its cloak. A second later the ice grew and began to subdue the murderer. The shell of ice closed itself quickly around its victim as if it were prey, leaving a misshapen ice cube with the Shifter inside.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, and Shingo spun around to find Aoi with her finger extended forward as if it were the barrel of a gun and her eyes emotionless again. Her victory was short lived though for the ice shattered and the Shifter was alive once more and pissed.

"You!" it growled, pointing at Aoi, "I will kill you first."

The little girl's eyes grew wide with fear. Kensuke stepped in front of his twin protectively, glaring at the evil thing. 

'Kid, I know you're telepathic.' Shingo's voice echoed with in Kensuke's mind, 'I need you to stall as long as you can. I'll take care of everything else.'

'Demo (means but) what are you going to do?' the little boy replied, never letting his glance leave the Shifter's.

'Leave that to me.' the 18 year old communicated then disconnected.

The Heero clone sighed inwardly before focusing on the enemy. His large azure eyes narrowed further out of concentration. Then the shape shifter rose into the air and was tossed though the wall into the pouring rain.

Mercury turned to look at her two children. They had broken their promise to her that they would not get involved. And now they were going be on the top of the Shifter's hit list. "Aoi! Kensuke! What the hell did you two just do?" she reprimanded but could go no further as the enraged cloaked figure returned. 

"Damned brats. I'll make you both suffer greatly and enjoy every minute of your screams of agony or angst." it said with hints of its sadistic tone within his voice. The two children backed up while Mercury, Saturn, and the pilots stepped in front of them. The Shifter smirked, or at least that's what many people thought it would have done as he approached to cautious group.

"Don't forget about me." Shingo spoke as a large orb of light launched itself towards the Shifter from its right. The thing screamed in agony before it vanished.

The two transformed senshi let off sighs of relief at the Shifter's abrupt absence. They detransformed into their normal-as-its-going-to-get selves and approached Shingo, who was spaced out after his little stunt with the Ginzuishou but before they could speak to him Aoi asked a question.

"Okaasan, have you seen Michiru-baasan?"

"She left the house hours ago, why?" Ami answered her daughter with a question.

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Aoi told her mother in an earnest voice but her eyes were shut into a closed-eyed smile in order to hide the fact that she was lying.

"Don't worry Aoi-chan. Michi-mama is really powerful. She can take care of herself." Hotaru reassured the little girl. Aoi only nodded to show her understanding. 

"Now Shingo, what……how……why……?" the blue haired woman inquired since Hotaru didn't know Shingo as she did.

"To make a long story short, Usagi sent me here with the Ginzuishou so that I can aid you in defeating the Shifter because I'm also from the 'Silver Millennium' time period. I have been waiting here for the surviving Sailor Senshi for two years now." he paused for a moment, "Demo how do you know my name?"

"It's me, Mizuno Ami. And this is Tomoe Hotaru."

"Ami-san?!?!? You……you're a Sailor Senshi?!?!? Hotaru-chan too?!?! Demo I thought Hotaru-chan was a little girl." Shingo was confused. 

"Let's just say I mature quickly." Hotaru mused.

This conversation was getting no where fast, Aoi told herself as she exited the room. She walked into Michiru. The little girl's eyes slanted. Something was wrong with Michiru-san and she was going to find out what. "Ano Michiru-baasan, can you and I talk?" she asked in her most innocent voice, looking up at the woman of the sea with a expecting glance.

The older woman looked down at the small child and smiled, "Of course, Aoi-chan. How about we go find the sunroom and talk there." 

The light haired girl nodded and followed the princess of Neptune, a small frown appeared on her face when she noticed a large gash in the older woman's right arm.

They arrived at the sunroom. Ami's daughter and Ami's 'rival' sat down across from each other. "Okay Aoi-chan, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The little girl fidgeted in her seat. She didn't think she would be this nervous. She hated herself for showing weakness. She calmed down but could not make eye contact with the one she was speaking to. "Michiru-baasan………I'm not sure you know this or not, demo, you are being controlled. Its, the Shifter, is controlling you."

The older woman blinked a few times before giggling. "That's nonsense, Aoi-chan. I would kno-"

"Then please explain to me how you injured you arm like that." Aoi countered.

Michiru looked down at her arm. It was, indeed, injured, greatly no less, but she did not know how that happened. She couldn't remember anything that had happened the last hour. What scared her the most was that the large gash in her arm caused her no pain at all. She just couldn't feel it. 

The silence answered her inquiry. The little girl bowed her head lower glumly, "Just as I thought. You still have your humanity, demo, its has a control over you subconscious. If you continue to stay with us, you will only put Okaasan and Obaachan in grave danger. It would be in everyone's best interest for you to leave."

"Demo………how could you tell that I was being controlled when the others could not?" Michiru croaked, still having a hard time excepting the truth that lay before her.

"When you first arrived. No one else witnessed it but me. When you were fighting that youma, your eyes………your eyes they lost all life within them. And when it cut you, no blood appeared from it. No one else saw the scar but me for it closed up as quickly as it came." the Prussian eyed child told, outlining Michiru's cheek where the scar had been with her finger.

The woman rose. "Then I have no choice, do I? There is no hope for me being saved, is there?"

The girl grimly shook her head. "I'm Sorry."

Michiru left the room, followed shortly by Aoi. The little girl walked back to her mother as she heard the door to the entrance of Quatre's place open and close. Life did seem to suck for her a lot, Aoi thought about herself. Couldn't she get a break sometime? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay now that that's done, I'm free for a while. I tried for Halloween but hey, I couldn't do it. But it's only a few days after Halloween so I'm free of blame. I didn't wait a few weeks like I normally do. On to reviews now:

Sniper1250: Thanks for you're niceness but you really shouldn't let me get away with my longwinded explanations about how busy I am. I mean I SHOULD have more commitment to my story and all. If you let me get away with making excuses, I'll just keep making them. Its apart of my nature as a Picese. Thanks for your review though! It was nice and long. I like long reviews. I'll try and update for ya at least two times a month but if I'm on a roll or in a slump, timing may vary. 

Nyneve: Shingo fetish shall live on! Well at least if Heero is Shingo, Usagi can't go out with him otherwise it would be incest. Also Shingo seems to like Ami-chan. It's all about the way you look at things. Anyways I think Heero and Shingo are two different people all together. No matter how depressed Shingo gets, he'll never turn out like Heero. Thanks for the review!

Dr.Cricket: Thanks for the review! I hope that this update is quick enough for ya. 

Airlady: ::blushes:: Why thank you for your very nice review. You're making my head swell. Ami or Hotaru-centered fics rock. We need more Ami ones though. Well I have to go now and e upset because I choaked on my English presentation. Ja ne.

In the Next Chapter of DiFaFiaFT: Love is a funny thing. You have no control over it. Love can either fill you with a happiness you've never experienced before or it can wrench out your heart and kill you painfully slow. No one can avoid the effects of love. Not even our dear Ami-chan or Heero-kun. No matter how hard they try, they will return to each other………I hope. What's this? Michiru's disappeared? Duo's gonna DIE?!?!?!?! Oh crap! This wasn't supposed to happen this way. That just can't be right. Next Chapter of DiFaFiaFT: Fade to Black.


	6. Chapter 6: Fade to Black

Hee hee, that little chapter preview in the last chapter proved one thing to me………I watch WAY too much InuYasha. I was even saying it out loud in a Kagome like voice….::big sweatdrop:: Anyways I have a few days off so lets see if I can write this chapter. I was so uninspired until I went on FF.net and saw all of those Usa-centered fics. Let me just say this, USAGI AND MAMORU WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!! Usagi WILL NOT fall in love with another person and vise versa for Mamoru. Sheesh. Now with that said, here's the new chapter.

__

Destiny is Fate and Fate is a Fickle Thing: Chapter 6: Fade to Black 

She felt so horrible as her mother glared at both her and Kensuke. "How could you do such a stupid thing?"

Both of them knew not to answer. Their mother was not one for beating her children. She did much worse than that. Ami, over the last few years, had mastered the art of "the guilt trip". Instead of hurting her children physically, she would guilt them into anguish as a punishment. They would basically punish themselves.

Aoi tried to tune out her mother's voice but the blue haired genius's tone was too…..too heartbreaking to ignore. "What were you thinking? What if…" Ami swallowed a large lump that had built up in her throat, her voice grew soft and sorrowful, and "…what if you two died? Don't you understand why I put rules and boundaries into place? It is to protect you. I don't want to lose you two. Do you comprehend what I am saying?" The two children nodded gravely. Ami dismissed them from her room before leaving it herself.

The blue haired woman was so wrapped within her own thoughts that she ran into something or rather someone. The person caught her before she hit the ground out of instinct. His grip tighten around her slim frame to help her steady herself, again out of instinct. Ami blinked as her face heated up. She knew who the person she bumped into was without even looking up. _'Heero…'_ she told herself as she stood there, her heart pounding in her ears. She wasn't used to being this close to him since they had slept with each other five years ago. It felt pretty awkward. 

Neither of them looked at each other. Neither of them seemed like they were able to move. Ami's breath was stuck within her lungs, suffocating her brain. She was unable to think. But the moment passed. The perfect soldier removed his arms from around her, grunted, and left to his side of the building. 

The Princess of Mercury was finally able to regain her composure with him gone, or at least some of it. She couldn't understand why she had acted like…like…like a foolish little school girl with a major crush on some boy. A very hot boy, but a boy nonetheless. 

Why was she so nervous? Bumping into someone shouldn't make her not able to breathe. Then again it was Heero she bumped into. It was Heero that caught her before she fell. It was Heero that held her close enough to himself that she could smell his scent. She shook her head again, trying to get rid of the tint of red on her cheeks. When did she become this…. she was never able to finish her thought. A scream rang out of the halls of Quatre's manor. Gripping her transformation pen tightly, Ami rushed down to the kitchen. 

***A few moments earlier***

He told Aoi and Kensuke to run and get help as he guarded their escape. "Why are you doing this? You aren't the one I'm after."

"I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." he spoke his infamous motto, pointing at himself with his thumb, 'And I'm not going to lie to Ami about when I promised to protect he kids.' he finished in his thoughts.

"Have to your way"

His body wouldn't be able to take this abuse much longer. Blood began to flow from the corner of his mouth. What infuriated him was that he was down after one minute of fighting. The foot jabbed itself within his stomach, causing the braided haired man to spray more of his blood on the white marble of Quatre's kitchen.

'Quatre's servants are going to kill me.' Duo thought to himself, smirking at his little joke as blood dripped down in front of his eyes. It seemed that he earned a few cuts on his head.

"It would be a lot less painful if you scream." the youma stated, obviously smarter than the last one they faced.

Duo glared up at the sadistic woman. Sure, she was beautiful, but her eyes held a cruel, vapid look that made the American pilot shiver every time he looked at her.

The man rose from the floor unbalanced and said, "My mama always told be never to scream out in pain."

"It seems I'll just have to teach you to then." the female youma told him as she kicked him in his head, causing he to be flat on his back, and stepping on his already bruised stomach. The pain was so immense, causing more blood to rush to his mouth. It flew out in coughs as the American descendent gasped for air. 'I don't want to die. Shinigami can't die like this!'

The youma applied more force, causing the man under her foot to squirm in pain until **_CRACK_**, his ribs cracked. That did it. Duo shrieked out in agony before his eyes became vapid and faded into unconscious. 

Sailor Saturn rushed into the room. Aoi and Kensuke ran up to her and told her that a youma was in the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she observed the scene. Duo, dying and female youma standing on top of his rib cage. The kitchen was in shambles as imprints of the braided haired man marked the walls and blood, presumably his, dye the floor red. The senshi of death and destruction grasped her glaive tightly as the youma turned its eyes onto her. 

"I see you finally decided to show up, but it was too late to save your friend here. He was too weak, I'm afraid, to play my game." it spoke, a sadistic grin plastered on its face.

Saturn's body shook violently with rage. With her teeth clenched, she spoke, "Why…why did you attack him? He's not your enemy."

"He was in the way. I told him that he was not the one I was after, but he insisted to get in my way so I disposed of him." it said nonchalantly. 

With all her will power, Sailor Saturn tried not to give into her anger, but couldn't help it. She changed in. The youma smirked and countered the head on attack, cutting Saturn's side. Saturn recoiled but attacked again. The furious swipes mounted in speed as the guide to death's anger increased. Her energy was fading fast. Her body was self healing itself as she continued to fight. Her body still had not recovered from her past encounters with the shifter and now that was taking its toll on her but she refused to give in to it. As a last ditch effort, Saturn called upon her "Death Ribbon Revolution" and ended the fight. The ribbons ripped away at the flesh and soul of the youma as Saturn collapsed onto her knees and dehenshi-ed back into Hotaru. Their battle was short but she used up a lot of her energy and anger. 

Everyone else arrived in the kitchen, late. (Quatre's mansion is huge. I don't blame them for getting there after the battle) "Duo!" Heero spoke alarmed. He placed himself by his best friend's side and began to tear at his shirt to make bandages. 

Wufei joined the perfect soldier in his 'doctoring' while Trowa stood in the doorframe, unable to help because of the weight he was carrying. On his way down, he had found Quatre, collapsed in pain, on the floor, twitching madly. He was mumbling something but Trowa only heard bits and pieces of it. 

"Duo……feel…pain. ………trouble. Must help. ………dying." 

His first and last words brought the brown haired man to the conclusion that Duo was in some deep trouble and Quatre was feeling his pain due to his empathy. So his just picked up the smaller blond haired man and ran the rest of the way down towards the kitchen. And now he was here and there was nothing he could do.

Ami turned to Hotaru while she went to inspect Duo's injuries, "You can't heal him, correct?"

The younger girl shook her head 'no', her eyes holding a grave look. 'Damnit. I just couldn't protect him.' Tears began to well up in her eyes, 'Now someone else will die because of me. And he's my counterpart from this world…'

Ami sensed the girl's sadness, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up over this. He'll live through his. Duo is Shinigami. He just wouldn't die now. Not when he's needed." She smiled and then moved to where Duo lay.

Her eyes traveled over his body, observing the damages. "Someone get me the first aid kit. Another person get hot water and a few towels. Please hurry." Wufei and Heero nodded and ran to get what she asked for. The senshi of Ice observed the makeshift bandages that tried to stop the blood flow, blood began to seep through. She frowned more out of concentration than out of anger. 'He's defiantly going to need a blood donation after this.' She moved her slender fingers over his rib cage, proving her theory correct. Broken ribs. She positioned herself in front of the braided haired man's head after seeing blood soak his long, auburn hair, biting down on her bottom lip. Concussion. 

By now the guys had returned with their items and handed them over to the blue haired genius, who began to remove the other bandages. She washed out the cuts and put alcohol on them before rewrapping them tighter. Then she moved back to Duo's broken ribs. She wrapped them tightly, but was unable to attend to them properly for she still did not have the right equipment to do such. She left out a sigh of relief. Ami believed that she was finished, but she wasn't. 

This should have been able to stop the bleeding, but apparently Duo's a heavy bleeder. His new bandages were soiled with red around his head. His pulse slowed and his breathing nearly stopped. They were losing him!

Ami turned to face the other way from everyone else, "I don't think he's gonna make it." Her voice was forlorn and her eyes were downcast. 

"I don't think so, Ami-san." Shingo spoke for the first time (in this chapter at least.) since they were attacked by the Shifter. 

Ami turned around, a look of alarm on her face. "You don't mean….you can't mean…" He nodded to her stammering. "But you can't use the Ginzuishou! You might…"

"Die." he finished for her. The sandy blond shrugged, "Well we won't know if we don't try, ne? I'm not heartless. I just can't left Duo-san die like this." With that said, the Ginzuishou appeared in Shingo's open palm.

Ami bowed her head in defeat, but a small smirk appeared on her face, 'He's stubborn as ever. Just like Usagi-chan.'

'I hope this works.' Shingo thought to himself as he knelt down next to the man of American background, positioning his crystal over the body. His eye lids covered sapphire eyes as concentrated on the task at hand. A transparent silver veil of light draped over Duo's limp form, shimmering brightly over his injuries. 

Moments later, a bright flash of light filled the room but then died just as suddenly as it had came. After recovering from the blinding light, the group found Shingo had collapsed next to where Duo had lain and Duo sitting upright, looking very confused. Quatre had also gained consciousness, now standing next to Trowa, was also confused. 

His cobalt blue eyes traveled around the room. "What just happened? Are we all in hell?" Duo asked, receiving a smack in the back of his head from Wufei.

"No baka, we're all alive." the Chinese ex-pilot told him. 

The two glared at each other while Heero looked on from a secluded corner of the room. The perfect soldier mentally sighed. Duo was okay and back to his normal self. He watched his best friend get up from the ground but fall right back down. 

"Duo-san, be careful. Your wounds are healed but you still lost a lot of blood." Ami gently scolded the older man, "You'll be anemic for a while but we still need to find you a donor. I do not have the equipment necessary for the blood transferring at the moment so you'll just have to eat a lot of food and get some rest." Duo's eyes brightened at her orders. Just to eat and sleep all day. What a dream come true! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well here's the second chapter of the Month of November! Happy One-Day-Late Thanksgiving! Yesterday I pulled a Usagi or Goku or Duo or whoever you know is extremely food crazy and pigged out. Now I'm feeling the consequences. Okay so you'll never believe me if I told you but Pokemon has inspired me to write. I love the movies! ^-^ Anyways on with the reviews people:

Nyneve: What perverted things to say about Shingo….of course they _may_ be true and the same thing I was thinking but still. Ah who am I kidding? He was having fun, wasn't he? ::evil grin:: Maybe that shall be apart of the plot…Heero/Ami/Shingo triangle. That would be fun to write. Thanks for the review!

Kaiya-san: Thanks for your reviews. I sorta forgot to mention you last time. I'm so sorry about that. This chapter was more a one sided little love thing. Nothing big happening yet. I just am being evil and want Ami and Heero to suffer a bit before anything BIG happens.

Dr.Cricket: Sorry about the long wait. I'm really happy you like my story. People like you keep me going! Thanks for the review!

Sniper1250: Yay! Long reviews live! Sorry about not updating sooner. I dun know reverse psychology anyway. My friends tell me that I am extremely dense, in the nicest way possible, so it would probably go over my head anyways. And the plot thickens. Dum dum muumuu! Sorta….Anyway thanks ever so much for reviewing and reading my story!

Vega03: A new reviewer! Yay! I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for the review! 

Alrighty everyone. I have some fencing stances and squats to do. I also have to go back to sleep. I woke up way too early. Good night! Ja ne

~minimerc


	7. Chapter 7: Tourniquet

Well everyone, after being muse less for almost the whole month, inspiration struck after watching the last DVD of Gundam Wing. I regret not having Dorothy in the story because now I would have defiantly killed her. My poor Quatre-kun! Anyways because it's Christmas, I'm gonna make this chapter a bit longer than usual, kay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and/or their characters. I do own Aoi, Kensuke, and the evil Shifter dude.

**__**

Destiny is Fate and Fate is a Fickle Thing: Chapter 7: Tourniquet

Fog. The gray sheet limited the vision of the outside world from her window. Her heart was still beating quickly from the experience a few hours ago. She had almost lost another person she cared for. 

Ami held her head in her hands, her neatly cut blue hair blocked her face from view. 'I almost lost another person. The worst part about it is that I gave up so easily. I had no faith that Duo would pull through. I had condemned him before he stopped breathing. What kind of doctor am I if I give up on a patient so easily?'

************

His head was swimming in fog. He felt drained. He couldn't move a muscle or at least he did not want to move. He had not used the Ginzuishou like that before. He was lucky he didn't die. Of course Shingo would never die. He was just too stubborn. 

Aoi, Ami's little girl, had brought him food once she found him awake while Kensuke read Newton's Laws of Physics to him, in deep analysis. The Moon prince blocked out the boy's voice as he focused more on the situation. Something wasn't right here. As far as he could remember, the Shifter was not one to play games with its victims. It was one to finish what it started quickly, but somehow, it has been unable to beat Ami and Hotaru. Were they truly that strong to have resisted the Shifter? Also what was with those other guys? 

'_Quatre-san is nice even though I think he's hiding something from me. But the rest of them are even harder to decipher. Duo, I think that's his name, seems to be happy all of the time, like Usagi, but his eyes reflect sadness. The sadness only received by losing a loved one. Trowa is always quiet yet always watching. Wufei seems arrogant as he talks about the weak but he holds more depth than that. His reason for putting down the weak, I think, shows his fear for them. He would proclaim himself strong in order to fight in their place. The last guy, Heero, seems like a shell of a man. He and Ami-san seem to have a past together the way they avoid each other._' 

The young man frowned in concentration as Aoi gave him his food, '_Come to think of it_,' he began, catching a quick glance of Aoi and Kensuke, '_her son looks like a clone of Heero, except for his eyes. Her daughter has his eyes_.' He wanted to ask the two children who their father was but thought better of it. '_If they're avoiding each other, that can only mean one thing, the kids don't know and I'm not going to be the one to tell them._'

************

The raven haired beauty of death rested herself on the training room's mat, leaning back on her arms as she watched Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and even Quatre sparred with each other. To her surprise, Quatre held his own fairly well against Wufei as they traded blows. 

The enigma seemed to hold back against his partner, trying not to push the Shinigami too hard. Of course Duo noticed and didn't like it. Trowa received a nice jab in the stomach, signifying that he needed to stop patronizing his opponent. He took the hint and opened up for a new attack.

The vast training room was remarkable. It had everything. Sparring mats: weapon and non weapon ones, target practice, bomb defusing, gymnastics, and all of the hand held weapons that could be imagined. Due to all of this, it was also made soundproof; nothing could get out or in.

After a while, Wufei and Quatre finished in a draw as did Duo and Trowa. They grabbed the fencing equipment, minus the knickers, and changed. The man of Chinese descent was finished first and challenged Trowa. 

The American gulped. That meant it was him verses Quatre. '_Crap_' he thought. Quatre was the only person, besides Heero, that Duo feared with a sabre. Once the weapon was in his hand, the blonde's eyes would glaze over into a cold, golden glare. It was like the Zero System had taken over him again or at least that was what he gathered from all of those reports about unidentified Gundam destroying colonies. 

Kensuke appeared and left, taking Hotaru with him before the bouts began. 

************

Heero sat on his windowsill, his eyes gazing unfocused out the window. He was tired. Tired of losing people. Tired of his emotions. Tired of everything. If it wasn't one thing screwing with him, it was another. His self proclaimed best friend had almost died a few hours. A familiar feeling of helplessness had washed over him as it had five years ago at the sight of his friend's dying body. He hated that feeling. He hated being weak and useless when it actually counted. 

There was also another problem at hand. He still was unable to decide what to do about 'his' children. He did not feel it was fair to them to have a father like him. All he would do is corrupt and hurt them. Then again it would not be fair to them to not have a father at all. Kensuke made that clear.

"What am I going to do? I don't want….." he stopped. '_…to hurt them or to get myself hurt?_'

He knew the answer. He was hurt, not once, but twice already. Why risk being hurt again? 

Heero's short council with himself was ended as he heard an explosion from the floor below. He could figure everything else out later, he told himself as he rushed downstairs. 

************

He arrived there after Ami and Hotaru had transformed. His eyes scanned the room to make sure that the children were not there. There was no need for them to get mixed up in this even more. He also found that none of the other pilots had made it yet. 

'_Where are they?_' he thought to himself before pulling out his favorite gun.

Footsteps were making their way towards the group. Thinking it was one of his friends, he mentally sighed, but he was met with disappointment when he saw it was only Shingo. The young man was strong willed; even Heero had to admit it. It looked like the Prince of the Moon was thoroughly exhausted with his sweaty brow and heavy breathing, but he was still willing to fight.

"I see all of the key players are here so now shall we begin?" the Shifter stated more than questioned, pulling out a sword, glowing with pure evil, as he went for Sailor Mercury.

Saturn blocked the attack with her glaive, pushing the enemy back. Her shallow breathes showed she still had not recovered from their earlier battle as well.

************

The twins of Mercury watched the battle within the shadows of the room. It was not turning out too well. Sailor Saturn was already down for the count with Shingo lying next to her. He went down with on attack. Sailor Mercury and Heero seemed to be struggling as well. The Perfect Soldier was only a burden for the Senshi of Ice once he found out that his weapon did not work on the Shifter. The Shifter also used this to its advantage.

Minutes later, Sailor Mercury fell as well. That pulled the trigger in the two children's heads. They looked at each other and nodded at their silent agreement before dashing off to get the other four ex-pilots.

They arrived where Kensuke saw the pilots last, the training room, and opened the door. The sight that met them was an unexpected one. Duo sat on the floor with Trowa next to him, watching Quatre and Wufei fence. The graceful movements captivated the two children before they remembered their reason for being there.

"Minna-san! We're under attack!" Aoi shouted, gaining the attention of the ex-pilots. They all grabbed their weapon of choice: Wufei with his katana, Duo with his scythe, Quatre with his daggers, and Trowa with his crossbow. They all ran out of the room. 

"What's the situation?" Trowa asked.

Kensuke's face grimaced slightly, "Okaasan, Obaachan, and Shingo-san have already been knocked unconscious. Heero-san is fighting right now. We have to hurry!"

************

They arrived in time to see Heero fall. His limp body lay next to the other three; blood covered half of his face and matted with his moss green locks. Duo and Quatre rushed to their fallen comrades' sides while Wufei stood watch over them and Trowa removed Aoi and Kensuke from the Shifter's sight. They were not about to break their promise to Ami and have her children killed. 

The other 4 ex-pilots stood around the unconscious group of Heero, Ami, Hotaru, and Shingo. The shifter smirked. This was going to be easier than it thought. The man of American descent charged in first with his scythe but the Shifter's speed far exceeded his, leaving Duo slashing at air. The cloaked figure struck Duo in his back causing the man to fall to his knees. 

"Duo!" Quatre shouted as Trowa followed Duo's attack with on of his own with his crossbow. The attack was also evaded. Wufei rushed in to the enigma's defense but his slash was dodged. The Shifter then went for Quatre.

Its smirk grew larger. "This is a pointless battle. There is no way you can win. I have observed your battles up to date, Gundam Pilots." He then attacked Quatre, who countered with one of his daggers.

'Why is he going after Quatre?' Duo pondered before his eyes grew larger, "Minna, this is just like our battle with Zechs!" 

The Shifter turned its head towards Duo, "I see you do remember that. Like Milliardo-san said, just trying to crush the brain first." With that said, a barrier appeared around Trowa, Duo, and Wufei, keeping them from aiding their friend. 

The blond Arab's blue eyes grew wide with fear as he was attacked again. He continued to counter and block the Shifter's blade as it toyed with him. It looked like the two were even until Quatre's daggers shattered. Michiru's face broke out into a insane, sadistic grin as it passed its blade over the man's left side, "It was about here, wasn't it? Where I stabbed you all those years ago."

The Prince of the Desert's once large innocent blue eyes turn a strange lifeless gold glare as he recalled the incidence. The look in his eyes was the one of those being possessed by the Zero System. If the shifter had stabbed him there before then……"Then you are Dorothy Catalonia as well."  
"I see you have seen through my façade, Quatre Raberba Winner." Michiru spoke but this time Dorothy's voice came out, raising her blade high. The maniacal grin that had appeared on the senshi of water face completely ruining the beauty she once possessed. The tip of the sword pierced his left side once again. The wound from six years ago that had almost healed, opened again as the negative energy rushed through Quatre's body. He sank to his knees as the weapon plunged deeper and deeper into his body until it went right through him. His eyes blurred and his head began to sag to the side. His body connected with the floor and his vision went black. Not once did he let out a cry of pain or agony. He would not allow the Shifter to have that satisfaction.

"Quatre!" Duo shouted from their prison.

Wufei looked away out of respect. He still owed Quatre for saving his life but now it seemed that he would never be able to repay his debt.

Trowa was shocked. That woman. He had felt sympathy for her. He had confided in her a bit about himself. But she was all a lie. 'No wonder she couldn't cry. She wasn't truly a woman or even human.'

The sea green haired woman cackled, her voice returned to that of a man's. A grunt was heard over the evil laughter. The victory the Shifter had won was short lived a Heero returned to his feet. He wiped the blood out of his eye, shaking it off of his hand with the flick of the wrist. His eyes fell onto Quatre's still form on the ground and the blood that stained his clothes and the tile under him. 

He did not flinch once, but just turned his eyes back to the woman in front of him. His eyes were emotionless and his soul was bare. His mien was that of an emotionless, heartless mercenary, only caring about himself. The Shifter saw this. "I see you have come back to your senses, Heero-san."

"I hate the weak." the Perfect soldier said, his eyes returned to where Quatre lay. 

Michiru's eyes grew with delight. This would be easier than it thought. "Heero-san, you could be strong. I can make you more powerful than you have ever been if you join me." the person in Michiru's body spoke, holding her hand out towards the ex-pilot.

"I can't stand the weak." he muttered, his eyes narrowing, "They always nervous about being attacked next. They can't trust anybody and never have an opinion of their own. I can't tolerate such people." 

"Exactly. I can give you power. Enough power to destroy the weak. We will be strong. We will be victorious!" the Shifter exclaimed.

Heero closed his Prussian blue eyes, "There will never be enough power to destroy the weak."

"What are you talking about? Of course there-"

"As I told Zechs, no body is strong. All of humanity is weak. Including you and me! Nothing can change that." he interrupted.

The woman shook with rage, "How dare you say I am weak! I gave you a chance to live and you insult me."

"All you did was give me a choice between you and humanity. I chose humanity." he stated bluntly. 

"You included me in humanity. I am not human."

The perfect soldier opened his eyes and turned his cold gaze onto the Shifter, "I was not talking to you. I was talking to your host. She is still human even if you are not."

"So you're going to kill me with her in order to save this world?" it made Michiru smirk.

"Iie. I intend to kill _you_. I will protect _all_ humanity including her." Heero stated, watching the older woman carefully. If he did not know any better, he thought she had heard him.

"What a fine job of protecting humanity you're doing. You already lost one of those that you claim you were going to save." the enemy continued its sarcastic mockery, crossing its arms.

"Heero, get out of there! You can't do anything; you'll only get yourself killed!" Duo screamed to his friend, banging on his prison's wall.

"Maxwell is right. Heero, look what he did to Winner." Wufei instructed.

"Maybe you should listen to your little friends and run. Run like you always have." the older woman jeered, but it didn't get the reaction it had wanted. 

The Prussian eyed warrior laughed. Not insanely. Just laughed as if a funny joke was just told. "I'm afraid you don't give Quatre enough credit. He is still very much alive. If he were not, Reilan would have been released by now." With that said, the Perfect Soldier walked over to the man of Arab descent's body. His slender fingers closed around the hilt of the blade that was imbedded within Quatre and yanked it out, taking a bit of Quatre's blood with it. 

The shifter stared in shock, "B-but how? You shouldn't be able to touch that sword. Your flesh should be burning and melting away now! Just who the hell are you?"

"I thought you would know that with Michiru's memories." he stated, "I am Heero Yuy, the Prince of Elysion."

He snapped his fingers and the bubble around his three friends disappeared. A second later, the sword in his hand converted its dark energy into light. 

A few more groans were heard as Ami, Hotaru, and Shingo rejoined the conscious. The sight before them made them gape. Quatre lay on the floor, limp as crimson liquid poured from his left side. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei just stood there watching Heero. And Heero! Heero, sword unsheathed and gripped firmly in his right hand while his left stayed behind his back, glared at the enemy which was now revealed to be Michiru.

The Shifter shifted its weight from side to side out of anxiety. The fear that possessed it made it make an all out assault on Heero, leaving the rest to fend for themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well here's a present you can open earlier for any holiday. Sorry about the not-updating-for-most-of-the-month thing. Too much stuff to do. Well this was a long chapter. I put so many quotes in here from Gundam Wing and a few from Saiyuki. Some explanations are in order:

1) Quatre goes all Zero-ish whenever a fencing weapon is around because of being stabbed by one. I believe that he becomes very defensive once a sabre is shown or his wound is mentioned so the Zero system takes over his subconscious and tries to protect him.

2) Dorothy is in this because of watching too much of the last DVD of Gundam Wing. The Shifter can, as the name implies, shift into different forms. Dorothy, in this anyways, used to be alive and have a soul, but then sold it to the Shifter with the promise to become stronger to fight in the war when she was a child.

3) The chapter titles are usually titles of songs that I listen to when writing the chapters so dun let them fool you. I mean 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence doesn't have much to do with this chapter. Now onto the reviews:

Vega03: Thanks for the compliment, review, and the support. I try my best to keep people interested. Happy Holidays! 

Sniper1250: Sorry about the lateness and sorry about not getting the Duo dying scene right. I don't know why but my muse for Death is pretty pissed off at me right now. He just won't cooperate. I think its because I made him into a very hot bishi and now when he tries to be all "I'm death, fear me!" rabid fan girls attack him. ::shrugs:: Oh well. I'm sure you don't have THAT much time on your hands but hey, I could be wrong. It has happened before. Long reviews are always nice. Thanks for the suggestions and Happy Holidays!

Kaiya-san: Thanks for the review and pointing out my mistakes. My grammar and typing skills really do suck sometimes. Oh well. Sorry to make you upset with all the messing-with-Heero-and-Ami's-emotions thing. Happy Holidays!

Nyneve: Well I was thinking about the triangle but decided against it. Heero is already hard-headed enough for me. I guess I'll just have to DO something about that. Thanks for the review, but :: ¬ ¬ :: you're getting a little to comfy with my Quatre-chan. Out of the spirit of fairness, I can share him with you, if you would like. 

Well thanks for reading too. Have a nice safe holiday, whichever ones you celebrate! (Christmas, Kwanzaa, and New Years for me) Ja ne  
~minimerc


End file.
